


Labyrinth's Kingdom

by shampoo153



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth's Kingdom is his life and his love is fleeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Labyrinth's Kingdom

The gold spattered morning mist rolled through the Labyrinth, his Labyrinth. He had created this maze; this world itself. How he had come to such power was a memory long forgotten, but he knew that he had created the world to every tree and bracken. He had created every creature and they were loyal to him, knowing no other purpose than pleasing their master, their lovely Jareth.

Now this world was beautiful, submitting to his every whim and want. The outskirts of his exquisite kingdom were rolling deserts of pastel yellow and vivified scarlet; briefly dabbled with shallow ponds and their devilish fairies, warning away any unwanted intruders to his utopia.

Further inside, however, was everything from forests to ruins, anything that struck Jareth's fancy as he created. Manicured and ruined, Jareth loved his kingdom.

"Master?" Came an inquisitive request of admittance out of Jareth's majestic door of mahogany.

"Come, Darfore." The Goblin King, Jareth, responded as he turned his attention away from the golden sunrise. He was standing upon his balcony, made of a crystal of some kind, Jareth had long ago forgotten what. The balcony door was draped with silken silhouettes of silver-spattered royal blue, open to the elements, for it there were no elements to fear unless Jareth was throwing a tantrum of some kind.

A small goblin pushed open the ornate double doors to his master's room, slipping into the richly furnished room. His eyes sought out Jareth immediately, vaguely noting that his master had yet to change out of his white silk nightclothes. "Breakfast is ready." He declared as he bowed out of the room, the doors closing automatically.

Jareth brushed an errant hair out of his face as he went to his dressing room. Inside were a screen, a full-length mirror, and all of his clothes. Absently pushing the fabric screen out of his way, he threw off his nightclothes in favor of a white shirt with V-neck and loose sleeves, with tight, black pants and boots. He gazed into his mirror, with his life as it is, he found a new enjoyment in his own vanity. His shirt was flecked with glittering silver, giving the cloth the impression of glowing and his pants were sewn with the very feather-threads of ravens, giving the illusion of pure darkness itself.

The king brushed his fingers over his eyes, darkening his eyelashes, lining his eyes with black, and a shimmering shadow to his eyes. He could easily do the same with his clothes, but he had long felt a sense of comfort in doing such a thing manually. Of course, it wouldn't even take a wave of a hand, simply a turn of his mind. How powerful he had gotten from . . .

' _From what?_ ' was that question that haunted Jareth. Since what? Since when? What was before the Labyrinth? Was there anything before his Labyrinth?

Jareth ran his hands over each other and brought his now-gloved index fingers together before spreading his arms, a silky black ribbon extending from each finger. He pulled his black and silver streaked hair back with a bow, allowing his lifted bangs free.

He gazed into his mirror, pleased to see that he had become ethereal.

As he stepped into the dining room, he paused to actually observe the room. For a while too long he had looked at room without actually seeing it…

The table was made of polished ebony, with a rich, red tablecloth; a second longer of observation showed that the glittering aspect of his table was the effect of ruby strands spun into the material. The centerpiece was a glossy black vase with poinsettias clustered in a beautiful bouquet, white candles flickering above and around it, gravity nonsense to Jareth's world as he willed it.

Suddenly bored, Jareth sat and absently watched a big toothed goblin place a silver plate of toast, eggs, and sliced fruit before him.

More recently, he had taken a shine to a lovely young lady, as lovely as youth often grants. She had been fiery in spirit, urging him to break her. Sarah was her name.

He had briefly challenged her to his Labyrinth and she had actually passed his little test. So, pleased, he had given her Hog-something, Luto, Bruno, something, and his over energetic knight, Sir something. He had no use for them, either way. They were simply children he had turned into goblins, as he had planned to do to Toby.

When he had finished his breakfast, he walked into his rooms and blew a crystal-bubble to show him his Queen. Sarah may think that she had escaped him, but he would not let her go.

He will keep her here, by any measure of force, until he tired of her. The Labyrinth had a bad effect of those he took as his queens.

He recalled Ayame, beautiful Ayame. She had been so beautiful, with a sweet, warm melody for a voice. She had long, blue hair that shined like sapphires and big, green eyes that had always been bright, once upon a time.

As time passed, her eyes had lost their luster and her voice lost its warmth in melody. Infuriated, he had sent her to the circus in the Deep Woods, the place for the sad nightmares people had wished upon his Labyrinth. The last he had seen of her, her skin had been falling off.

As Jareth departed to the Human World, he had plans of quiet seduction in his mind. He'll have her by twenty-one, with force or not.

She'll be his, his until he decided not to be hers anymore.


	2. Labyrinth's Circius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth shows Sarah the darker side of his kingdom

" _Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."  
_ " _Generous, what have you done that's generous?"  
_ " _Everything."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked softly as she looked at the man before her. Today was her eighteenth birthday, merely a few months after almost losing her baby brother. She was supposed to be celebrating today, happy with her friends from his labyrinth. She never expected to see him again.

"Can I not wish the woman I love a happy birthday?" Jareth asked smoothly as he regarded the fair lady before him. He truly did not want to acknowledge the fact that she had rejected him.

"I thought that we would never see each other again." Sarah replied as she absently rubbed the cover to her book, **The Labyrinth**.

Jareth noticed her movement and said, "Sarah, that book is a dedication to myself and meant to lure people to me, to know of me, it does not have all of rules. As your father has told you repeatedly, that book . . . is just a book."

Sarah hesitates before nodding, understanding what he means. "Does this mean that you can take Toby away from me?"

"Yes, it does." Noticing her paniced reaction, Jareth calmly adds, "I will not do so, Sarah. Toby has already touched the Labyrinth once, he will never be a goblin and I will gain nothing of it."

Sarah nods, "Then why are you here? I've beaten your labyrinth and I don't want you here."

Jareth's eye twitches, but only slightly, "Sarah, I believe I've told you that I can be cruel. Do not push your boundaries."

Sarah sighs, "Yes, you've been nothing but cruel to me. Trying to trap me with your " _love_ " and taking my baby brother away."

Jareth looks at her, "Would you like to see how cruel I can be?" he asks with narrowed eyes.

Sarah looks him dead in the eye, unable to back down. Her silence is all the answer he needs.

The wind seems to whisper before Sarah looks at the entrance to the labyrinth once more.

"This is a world made of illusion, Sarah. The creatures here are naught but guards. Come with me and I shall show the reality of my world." Jareth whispers into her ear. Sarah felt shivers of trepidation crawl up her spine as he took her hand and led her through the labyrinth.

They entered the gate and walked straight, Jareth not bothering to speed his steps beyond a pleasant stroll. Sarah began to get frustrated but obeyed him, knowing by now that defying the king in this realm would only bring her trouble.

After an hour, maybe more, of walking, Sarah is about to snap at the king, but the walls suddenly seem to fade away to black. They walk and Sarah is stunned by the sudden darkness and revolving colors of green and blue that seemed to come from the silvery trees.

Soft, yet eerie, music seems to whisper over her, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand end-wise. The woods, for they were woods, have become darker and darker, while the sky goes from daylight to nightlight; giving this place an ominous feel.

Jareth led her further into the woods until they came upon a clearing full of figures that were dancing in the flickering green/blue fires. Sarah hesitantly stepped forward to observe the figures.

She couldn't help but flinch back when a man with two heads danced by her, only to bump into a singing woman. Sarah looked at her and couldn't hold back her scream of disgust. The singer had, perhaps, once been very beautiful with long, blue hair and big eyes, but her flesh was crumpled and chunky, as if it was ready to fall off at any moment.

When Sarah screamed, the woman looked at her and turned away, her eyes filling with an untold pain. But she never stopped dancing and singing in a melancholic voice.

Sarah ran, trying not to look at the decaying faces, the disfigured skeletons, or the warped figures of human structure. She stopped when she spotted a man, a beautiful man with dark green hair and lovely blue eyes. She stepped up to him, her relief dying the moment she realized that his lips were red from blood, which was dribbling around and down his mouth.

He looked at her and leaned forward, his eyes flashing lecherously and his elongated canines snapping as he tried to bite her. Sarah barely saw the mutilated corpses of what she hoped were not humans before she fled, running away from the echoing voices and music; trying to escape from those flickering lights and those foreign songs of pain and sadness.

"Jareth!" she cried as she ran into a thicket of trees, there being no light, but for the flickering, red starlight above.

She threw herself to her left, "Jareth! Come here!"

"Is something wrong, my Queen?" Came a smooth voice. Sarah whirled around and there he was, the king of the goblin kingdom.

"Get me out of here." She whispered, not liking his use of the word queen.

Jareth looked at her levelly, "I cannot do that, my love. A queen must never leave her kingdom."

Sarah felt chills run down her spine, "I'm not your queen. I refuse."

"I'm afraid, Sarah, that you've forced me to accelerate my plans. I had been waiting until you were twenty-one, but now I see that doing so will be folly. You've no choice in this matter, Sarah. You are my queen and you will rule with me." Jareth said as he walked forward, easily catching up to Sarah (who was backing up) and taking her hands into his own.

Sarah glared at him, drawing herself to her full height, "No, I will do no such thing."

Jareth leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I've just told you, darling, that you've no choice in this matter, sleep." At his command, Sarah suddenly felt tired and overly heavy. Her eyes rolled back and darkness rushed into her vision.

The last thing she could remember was the smell of dead flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, hence the Vocaloid tag. The Labyrinth mixed heavily with Dark Woods Circus,


	3. Knowledge of Later Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth decides to stop being Sarah's.

' _You've got to give a little_  
 _Take a little_  
 _And let your poor heart break_  
 _A little_

_That's the story of  
That's the glory of love'_

* * *

It was lovely, really, all of the beautiful roses. My king had given them to me. Well, he gave me the seeds, but I lovingly cared for them. They flourished under my care and I soon had a full garden of these beautiful roses that range from the stunning colors of the Circus blues and greens. Sometimes these odd names ( _Toby, Hoggle_ ) flicker through my mind, but my King tells me that they were memories of a life I gave up. I don't understand it, but I accept it.

There are glittering white walls and glittering white ceilings in my lovely home. Sometimes I wake up and I see my King walking back to bed as he cleans this red liquid off of himself.

He's lovely like that.

Red, I want these beautiful red roses to bloom and fall. The petals are exquisite as they wilt and fall away from the rose bud.

* * *

I find a dead woman in my garden. She's beautiful, with lovely blue hair that look like my roses. Maybe they'll flatter her.

I move to my blue roses and gently pluck one. I carefully remove the petals and sprinkle them over the woman. There, now she's prettier. I pluck more roses and spread them around her. Now she's a picture of beauty.

Her skin fell off, though, making her red and clumpy. This won't do, so I pluck my white roses this time, until I have a whole basketful. Then I sit in front of her and carefully place one white petal next to another on top of her, making me coo at how white and silky her skin is. It takes me time, but I'm happy. I think she's beautiful, but her clothes are torn and un-cute.

I quickly call to a goblin and tell him to bring me layers of white and black silk, and a pair of sharp scissors, please. With these in hand, I remove the flowers and carefully cut the silk so that they resemble a pretty dress and drape it on her. Then I replace every petal and flower to their places.

There, she's beautiful now.

My King must see this.

"Jareth, my King, come see!" I call as I turn to the garden door. As expected, he comes at my word and looks at me.

"What is it, my queen?" He asks lovingly.

"Look." I say as I show him my beautiful lady. He looks at her for a long time before turning to me and saying that she's lovely. It makes me happy.

"I'll call a goblin to quickly paint a portrait of her, before the roses die." He said, turning around and making it so.

This makes me happy as well.

She really is beautiful, and I feel that I know she had a lovely voice as well.

* * *

I'm in my gardens when my King comes to me and tells me that I'm going to the Circus in the Dark Woods. I've been there once before, I remember. I used to be afraid of it, with its half people.

That's okay, though. I think back and feel that I was once foolish.

I'm going tomorrow.

I can't wait to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand done. Yeppers, this was posted a while back on ff.net, so it's still unedited.  
> Anyway, this chapter was mostly Late Night Madness.


End file.
